Ignorance
by RecklessXRelentlessXRuthenia
Summary: Sasuke was always ignorant towards others right? I saw him again, but he still pushed me away. We'll see about that Sasuke! Contains lyrics from Ignorance, by Paramore. Done in Sakura's Pov. Don't skip it, read it please. Sequel coming up later!


***IGNORANCE***

* * *

It's been almost two years since I've seen him from the hideout…

Those cold profound orbs of black…

The smooth sexy raven and blue hair that spikes up at the back of his head.

The oh, so handsome face of his that any girl would kill to kiss and caress…

I saw him today and to him… I. Was. A. Complete Stranger. Until…

* * *

"Sasuke-kun…" I whispered, my back pressed tightly against a huge willow tree.

A white-haired male that resembled a human shark was holding me in place with his giant sword that was hooked into the shoulder of my red blouse. A red-haired woman or prostitute, judging by her outfit was glancing furiously at me as if I were a threat.

When I caught sight of Sasuke polishing his sword near the stream, my breath was caught in my throat and I became angry. He didn't even do anything, his companions could've killed me right away, but the orange-haired one stood in front of me, blocking their path.

He seemed soft, and maybe he saw me as no threat since he was speaking a little too sweet for my liking. He seemed… nice. But that still couldn't save me.

I started to hate Sasuke for doing this, and I screamed.

"TREACHEROUS BASTARD!" I saw him flinch at my tone and my words, but I quickly ignored the pang of guilt I felt after saying that. He deserved it for ignoring me like that.

_

* * *

_

**If I'm a bad person, you don't like me**

_**I guess I'll make my own way**_

_**It's a circle, a mean cycle**_

_**I can't excite you anymore**_

_**Where's your gavel? Your jury?**_

_** What's my offense this time? You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me**_

_**Well sentence me to another life**_

* * *

He pushed passed his other teammates, a smirk on his face. How could someone so handsome and so alluring become so… evil and… I give up.

He was cold and aloof, but comparing to how he is right now, it's merely cruelty.

"All of this for what? Power? You could've-"

"Shut up Bitch! You have no damn right to talk! You intruded our grounds!" The redhead slapped me, it stung my cheek but I embraced it like the true kunoichi I was.

I reluctantly ignored the anger Sasuke felt when the other woman slapped me, because she was no worse than he. He hasn't beaten me… yet, but you never know. He might end up killing me afterwards and feed me to the dogs.

"Power has made you like this? Made you turn your back against your own vill-"

"You don't know shit about me Sakura. I told you once and I'll tell you again." Sasuke appeared in front of me in a flash, his strong hand holding my neck in a tight grip.

I felt the air escape my throat, and when he noticed, he loosened it. But I didn't care, he may be handsome, maybe caring long ago, but now, he's not the Sasuke I fell in love with.

"I cut off all the silly bonds I had with you guys. Right now, you're nothing special to me anymore." My eyes widened at this and the words kept repeating themselves in my head…

Over and over again.

_Anymore… Anymore… You're not special to me anymore… I used to be then?_

Does that mean I used to be special to him back then?

What a jackass he has turned out to be. A total jerk.

"So it was worth it to abandon your friends?" I waited for the blow coming from the redhead. She obviously had the hots for Sasuke, but she wasn't a match. What would disappoint me though would be if they were together, even if she looks older than him.

Wait… why do I care? I am trying to forget about Sasuke, not fall in love with him.

Her hand almost collided with my cheek again, but a hand stopped her from doing so.

I thought it was the bigger kid that kind of saved my skin earlier from those two.

"Stop! You have no right to be doing that." It was Sasuke who stopped her, but that still wasn't good enough for me to believe he still had good in him.

After killing Orochimaru, severely injured his brother Itachi a month ago, Sasuke Uchiha was considered 'the' greatest missing-nin threat in history. He was too powerful for his own good. Everyone was after him, his powers, his wealth and of course his looks too.

He didn't deserve any of it, for he doesn't know how to…

"Go home Sakura. You have no business here." He spoke emotionlessly, turning his back from me again.

"You have to come back Sasuke! You can't find happiness out there!" I lost it, my pride betrayed me, I promised not to cry over him again, and now here I was…

Tears were spilling from the corner of my emerald eyes and I believe soon I would become nothing but a shell because of him.

"Don't make me kill you." His companions disappeared and I found myself staring directly in his eyes, red, spinning and… yet, beautiful.

"Go ahead Sasuke, kill me, thus I have nothing left, you've already broken me enough." I smiled, a weak smile that only showed how sorry I felt for him and for myself.

It was a stupid idea to come here anyways, I'll be in serious trouble when I get back… If I get back anyways.

"You're still annoying." He smirked, lips meeting my cheek… Cold lips… soft lips…

He wouldn't dare!

I heard the redhead gasp from behind me, and the snickering of the shark boy.

"You never knew me Sakura." He whispered soothingly, his deep voice was not suppose to sound this smooth… this seductive…

"I can't come back with you and Naruto." His cold voice was back now, but I could still feel his lips against my cheek. Those cold lips left a sweet afterglow that only held my hopes. I wasn't suppose to fall in love with him again. But only this gesture, he had me wrapped around his finger. He was a bastard indeed. A bastard that I love.

His past is sad, his present is cold and his future holds nothing but sorrow and death.

I could feel it, and I also hope that I could change it.

I want him to be happy, see a smile on his handsome face, not just that cocky smirk.

I know he had a sad past…

One that people can't just ignore…

I would say he's selfish but if he was, he would be just ignoring his clan's death and act like Naruto. Nevertheless, he deserves happiness.

I'm sick of hearing his past, it makes me feel guilty, and my heart clenches.

He had friends, he had a home, and even fame. He had abandoned all that for just power.

He had me…

He did, but I don't know anymore…

It's not my fault clearly, he keeps everything locked in.

He keeps pushing me away, I was nothing more than a burden to him after all.

_

* * *

_

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain**

_**When you swear it's all my fault but you know we're not the same**_

_**We're not the same**_

_**Oh we're not the same**_

_**Yeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood**_

_**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good**_

_**It's good It's good**_

* * *

Now, I'm was just a stranger to him. He's an ignorant jerk that only keeps everything to himself. He doesn't care, he doesn't give, he takes. Sasuke Uchiha is a selfish bastard, but I love him. So much, that I don't think I'll ever stop.

God, Tsunade will bite my head off once she finds out that I went off alone outside of the village when Akatsuki on the loose. Hell, if she even gets to see me again, I don't know if Sasuke will kill me. He might, considering that I am nothing more than just a past acquaintance, maybe a rock thrown on his path, another burden.

Fuck! Am I really this weak? I trained under Lady Tsunade, the Hokage, and I am still weak to him. I suddenly wished I wasn't under his strong grip so I could punch the jerk out of his system.

Sasuke had been ignorant before, but not as much as now.

He started to spat back just because I was pushing his buttons.

_

* * *

_

**You treat me just like another stranger**

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go **_

_**I best be on my way out**_

_**You treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

* * *

"Well? Why are you hesitating Sasuke-kun?" I whispered, my voice a little raspy.

"Hn." He released his grip, his face going from a sick amusement to a cold façade.

I realized…

He was turning his back on me… Again…

How many times has he turned his back from me? Countless if you ask me.

I finally noticed something that I hadn't before, his attire.

He wasn't wearing the purple rope around his waist anymore and it made him even more attractive. Damn it! He wasn't even trying to make himself look attractive.

He was ignoring me again, his footsteps fading and my sobs increasing.

_

* * *

_

**_Ignorance is your new best friend_**

**_Ignorance is your new best friend_**

* * *

"Sasuke!"

I gasped from shock, that voice…

"Naruto…" I whispered as my mind fully registered his voice.

Naruto came? He was probably bored and wanted to get some ramen and found that I was missing, then went to look for me. Good, he may try and get Sasuke back, now that his companions are gone, it should be easy.

"Sakura-chan! What were you thinking?" I didn't pay any attention to Naruto's words as I found myself lunging at Sasuke, my fist filled with chakra. Maybe I can knock him out by this and then drag his ass home.

I felt a tight grip around my wrist, cutting the chakra flow from my arm. My eyebrows creased together, anger filling me as well as love. Sasuke stopped me but that didn't mean I could just stand there. My left leg shot up to make contact with his ribs, he caught it with his free arm, pulling it down in one quick motion, his move caused the both of us to crash over the small hill. How did I not notice it before? I don't know, but I wished it weren't real. I transmitted some chakra to my hand from the legendary lozenge Tsunade thought me to store chakra into last year. It glowed a nice pale pink color, just as I was about to attack Sasuke again, I saw that his own hand was glowing a dark purple color that was getting stronger every second.

I sent more chakra into my fist, waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike my first love.

As his hand flew towards my chest, my own fist collided with his…

_

* * *

_

**This is the best thing that could've happened**

_**Any longer and I wouldn't have made it**_

_**It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture**_

_**I'm just a person but you can't take it**_

_**The same tricks that, that once fooled me**_

_**They won't get you anywhere**_

_**I'm not the same kid from your memory**_

_**Well now I can fend for myself**_

* * *

"Noooooo! That Pinky just made a death wish!" I head the red-haired woman yell, but I couldn't see her. Hey! Did she just call me pinky?

I didn't mean to hit my fist with Sasuke's of course, I was aiming for his handsome jaw, at some point, I felt something drawing our hands together like magnet, pulling our chakra or hands I didn't catch, together. Damn! What an explosion!

His face was masked with utter shock, one that I haven't seen before.

I couldn't say how I looked like right now, words couldn't describe how confused and scared I felt at that moment.

Blended dark purple and pastel pink light blinded my vision as well as Sasuke's…

_

* * *

_

**Don't wanna hear your sad songs, I don't wanna feel your pain**

_**When you swear it's all my fault but you know we're not the same**_

_**We're not the same**_

_**Oh we're not the same**_

_**Yeah the friends who stuck together we wrote our names in blood**_

_**But I guess you can't accept that the change is good**_

_**It's goodIt's good**_

* * *

I could hear Naruto's screams…

I could hear the redhead's insults…

I could hear the… whispers of a waterfall?

After that, Naruto's voice vanished, as well as the redhead's.

But I still couldn't see anything, I was still blinded by the amazing mixture of Sasuke's chakra and mine. It was… beautiful, powerful-looking and… yet, sad.

"Sakura…" Someone whispered my name, a deep voice.

"Sakura…" Anger took over me again as I realized the voice belonged to no other than Sasuke Uchiha.

I fluttered my eyes open, emerald meeting onyx…

He looked… beautiful…

"You…"

"Tche… Looks can be deceiving." He muttered, followed by a gasp from the both of us.

"How did you-?" I tried to stand up, but my body felt numb and weak.

Sasuke was not moving, he was actually…

"Yes, I know. I'm floating." He spoke emotionlessly, eyes-a cold deep black.

"Does that mean… We're… Dead?" I gulped, my eyes blinking tears.

"Hn?" Sasuke quirked an eyebrow at me, he too didn't know what happened.

Looks like we just have to await whatever's coming at us then.

The only good thing about my situation is that I am not alone, I have Sasuke-kun with me, even if I am now, nothing but a stranger to him. We can hope to get out of here and go on with our lives… If we can…

_

* * *

_

**You treat me just like another stranger**

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

_**You treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

_**Ignorance is your new best friend**_

**

* * *

Naruto's pov**

I was always left behind! Why?

I just stood there as I watched my best friend and my childhood love get sucked into a huge void that was created by their own chakra.

The explosion was unexpected and sure looked deadly, as soon as it appeared it took them both with it. I was shocked, I was really a dead last then? Me? I spent years training to get my best friend back and now look…

This redheaded girl or woman was talking nonstop about what happened, she was probably Sasuke's teammate. That just brought a real sickening feeling to my stomach and a steamy bowl of ramen could replace the nausea effect.

She might know something, and if I follow those ninjas, I could get some information about what happened to my friends. I just hope I could see them again, though.

All this is happening because of Sasuke's departure? I gotta say, he is quite popular…

At causing trouble. That infamous bastard!

What the hell am I going to say to the Hokage? And the others? Ino? Damn it!

I have to get them both back now. And it's a promise!

_

* * *

_

**You treat me just like another stranger**

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

_**You treat me just like another stranger**_

_**Well it's nice to meet you sir**_

_**I guess I'll go**_

_**I best be on my way out**_

**

* * *

**

**Well, that was my first one-shot. And as horrible as it might be to you, please review! I don't know, but that ending wasn't so good. Oh, well… Any suggestions? Oh… Ok.**

**The lyrics aren't mine either, I'm not as talented as Paramore.**

**Yeah, that was Ignorance, by Paramore. Some of the words matches SASUSAKU so, don't mind me, I like the song.**


End file.
